


Brand Recognition

by Vexicle



Series: More, Without Lore [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-03-17 15:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13662276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexicle/pseuds/Vexicle





	1. Chapter 1

**Asskun:** uwu excited about starting school Kyler?  
**Asskun:** its fucking tmr uwu

Kyler hesitates. He burrows deeper into his sheets, instinctively seeking comfort. They have car print patterns on them, and they resemble a road. It’s been one of his favourite blankets ever since ever. They’ve been freshly washed too, so Kyler allows the familiar scent of the fabric softener soothe him.

 _Soothe_ him.

Kyler sits upright. Notices his heart is thudding. He clutches it like he’s having a heart attack.

Their little project has gained a little bit of steam from all the publicizing stuff done over the months. Kyler isn't sure... what to expect. This is the first time he’s felt so unsure of himself, and…

 _Come on, Kyler, it's not like you haven’t had people’s attention on you before._ The black-haired boy flips over on his bed, musing quietly to himself. His classmates. He knows all of their names by now, and vaguely understands their quirks from how a certain blonde might scream the name of her favourite band number during recess, or how a brunet might fall asleep in class with his head over his folded arms, or how a redhead might stammer and stutter every time someone indulges him in conversation.

 _People really are wonderful and varied._ Kyler punches his pillow repeatedly. _But damn, how are they going to react?!_ He then collapses face first into it. Agitatedly, he begins kicking his legs. _Damn, what would Asskun do in this situation?_

Leaning over, he peeks at Aspen’s text.

 **Asskun:** anyway lmao i guess ill have to deal with a surplus of annoyin fucks uwuwuwuwu

Right. He doesn't give a shit.

Kyler rolls over on his back this time and stares up at the ceiling. _You know what? Maybe I'll try to be like him._


	2. Chapter 2

It's his first day back at school in year two and Kyler is suddenly swamped with students at his locker.

Maybe swamped is an exaggeration, considering there are like, at most six students, but still! Kyler is finding it hard to breathe. They glance at him with admiration in their eyes.

“Hey, Kyler, good job, I didn't know you had it in you!” A male student slaps his hand on his shoulder. Kyler realises it's one of his classmates. Aiden, he vaguely remembers, and he's honestly so thankful there's at least one familiar face because _who are all these people where did they come from oh god help -_

“Kyler, is it?” A blonde with shining blue eyes looks up at him. “Hey, I think you're cool!”

“I-uh, uh, t-thank you, guys,” Kyler stammers, flustered, swiveling his head left and right, trying to force a smile, his heart hammering in his chest. God, Aspen made it seem so easy. What the hell is this? He didn't sign up for this!

“Can I get you to sign here?” A redhead pipes up, smiling.

“I, uh -” _Someone help me!_

“No way, he's giving out free autographs?” Another blond pouts. “I didn't bring anything. Hey, hey, sign my hand!”

“Me too!”

“Me three!”

“M-me? Pen… you… have?” Kyler winces. Oh crap he’s freezing up. He feels sweat trickle down his neck even as he forces himself to smile and nod, his hands trembling. Oh god, why? He's definitely making a very bad first impression.

“Kyler, I'll go first, okay?” Aiden shakes his head in sympathy. “Remember our new classroom is on the second level. Have…” Aiden looks warily at the small crowd of fans. “...fun, Kyler.” He turns around and strolls away.

“Here!” A brunette who's still carrying her schoolbag shoves a pen into his chest. “I don't have anything else. How about my textbook?”

“I… um… okay,” Kyler mutters, swallowing nervously. His eyes dart around between them. “Who asked first?”

“Me! Me!”

Somehow still trying to calm his nerves and to breathe, Kyler hastily scribbles his name on whatever weird place the girls requested. When he's done, he awkwardly wipes the pen on his uniform before handing it back to the brunette. Damn his palm sweat. “T-thank you!” If he plays it cool, maybe she won't notice.

“Oh my god, he thanked us!” The girls all scatter, chattering amongst themselves or racing to join with whatever other friends Kyler is sure they have.

He hears a laugh behind him. “Popular, aren't you?” The voice has a familiar Southern drawl to it.

He jumps and all but hits himself on the locker door. Oh, right. Kyler hastily kicks it shut before turning to face Leigh. “I didn't even do anything, I swear!” He squeaks, shaking both hands at her. “They all just suddenly came out of nowhere!”

Leigh laughs, petting him on the head as though he were a small dog. “Episode 3 is done now. I think your project is getting more and more popular, Kyler. Two more artists signed up from our year four batch.”

“I mean… why me, though?” Kyler bites his lip. “Why not any of you? I never actually contributed much!”

“Everyone knows that the members behind the scenes don't get much recognition. Do _you_ know who composed the music for Star Trek?” Leigh blinks at him owlishly.

“No… hang on, who _is_ making the soundtrack for this?”

“Royalty-free tunes can be used by anyone.” Leigh pauses. “Okay, your friend told me not to tell you this, but he's actually done some simple music for some scenes. I'm not sure why he'd be embarrassed, though.”

“Aspen? Nah, I highly doubt he understands the concept of shame.” Kyler sighs, shuffling his feet. “How about you, Senpai? People recognise you?” His bag is getting very heavy on his shoulders but he doesn't really want to go to his classroom. He’d much rather not be killed by the fans.

“Of course not.”

“T-that's not very fair!” Kyler protests wildly.

“Well, that's just how it works, Kyler.” Leigh shrugs. _She really is that chill,_ Kyler thinks incredulously. _Shouldn't she be more upset about this?_

He reaches forward and tugs on her hands. “Hey, what do you think about getting some parts as a supporting character?”

Leigh’s blue eyes shoot open. “Well, I'd say that's kind of you to offer, but it's not needed, not really!”

“Well, if you don't want to it's fine. What about the others, though?”

“I… I could ask.”

“The main characters are nothing without a strong supporting cast!” Kyler fixes her with a firm look of determination. “I want them to get the recognition they deserve!”

“Wow. You're… Kyler, you're something else.” Leigh smiles. “But I still think the main obstacle is getting our dear Aspen to draw more models, isn't it?”

Kyler looks around the (not-so) deserted lockers as though what he's about to say is a conspiracy. He leans in and whispers, “The key to making him do things for you is to do him a favour first. Which you've already done.”

Leigh grins, leaning in as well to complete the illusion. “You mean the assembling of the team?”

Kyler nods firmly. “So basically, he considers himself in all of your debts now. I'm pretty sure he'll oblige, even if he'll curse you out.”

“Is that… moral?” Leigh whispers. “I don't know, I'm so used to not keeping track.”

“I mean, he sees every good deed as having a ulterior motive, so I'd say it's his loss.” He'd feel more guilt if he knew Aspen was capable of the same thing. “It's okay, it's sort of like bartering.” Kyler waves his hand dismissively. “I'll ask him after school.”

“Speaking of which, why are you still standing here?” Leigh points at his bag. “Isn't that bulging thing heavy?”

Kyler gulps, frowning and staring at his shoes. “I don't want to go in and face them,” he says quietly. “It's all new to me.” He also feels like he wants to throw up, but he's not going to tell his senior that. He kneads a hand against his stomach, which has begun churning of its own accord. _Not now!_

Leigh doesn't seem to notice. “So, you're exploiting me, eh?” she jokes. “No problem. Tell you what, put your bag in here and then we’ll go the club room to practice, okay?”

Kyler releases the breath he hasn't even realised he was holding. “That sounds good, Senpai. Thank you.”

.

Kyler breathes in deeply as he raises his gun and sets his target in mind.

He's not sure what's up with him today. His palms are sweaty and his legs still feel like they're trembling, but the presence of Leigh has helped to soothe him a lot. He's stopped on the water cooler on the way to the club room and now he doesn't feel like throwing up… too badly.

_Why am I like this? Nothing particularly traumatising even happened!_ Kyler chews on the inside of his cheeks, scolding himself furiously. At the very least, he can finally feel himself calming down, as he tries taking deep breaths. His heartbeat finally stops pounding so loudly and Kyler finds he can actually relax. He gulps, gripping the sweaty handle of the gun and shoots it. The bullet lands perfectly in the center. He smiles even as he grips at his gun like a lifeline.

“Kyler, you don't seem well. Are you actually okay?” Kyler feels a flash of fear rip through him. Oh crap, why did she have to notice? He thought he was in the clear!

“Hey now, do you want to sit down?” Leigh’s big blue eyes are fraught with concern. She furrows her brows, tugging on his hands. Kyler shakes his head hastily and wills himself to calm down, but he's really, really afraid of confronting his classmates for some reason and his head spins.

“You know what, sit down.” Leigh snipes the gun out of Kyler’s hands and pushes his back down gently, as though he were a tiny puppy learning how to ‘sit’ for the first time. Kyler obeys, shuddering and still taking deep breaths. In any case he's pretty sure his heart seems to be going at 90 beats per minute instead of infinity or whatever, so he isn't complaining.

“Hey, Kyler, it's okay, you're fine. Taking deep breaths is a good idea. Want to go for a run? I know exercise helps.”

“...later, maybe?” Oh god, he doesn't feel so good.

“Okay, do you just want to talk, then?” Leigh whips out her phone, but doesn't say how long it is till class starts so Kyler is grateful for that. He’s overwhelmed with the sudden urge to laugh, so he kind of just stares at the ground and hopes he's not smiling too creepily.

“What if I walk in and they judge me?” Kyler asks quietly. His eyes stare at the one black ant skittering along the wooden surface. He wonders if ants have cliques and social anxiety in their little colonies.

“I, well, um…” Leigh swallows, visibly turning the question over in her mind. “They might not like the show that much, but I doubt most will say anything about you.”

Kyler shakes his head. He awkwardly collapses on the ground in a sitting position, bringing his knees to his chest. “I don't know. I think I'm overwhelmed by all this.” Leigh is right about the fact that talking helps, though, as he feels the sensation of wanting to puke dull. “I think I'm afraid of their reactions, that they'll think I suck.”

“You mean… your role? Your voice?” Leigh follows his actions, sitting with her legs crossed.

“I honestly can't help thinking that Asskun should have chosen someone more… competent, you know?” Kyler shakes his head harsher this time round. “Don't sugarcoat it, Senpai, I know it's not terribly good.”

“Mate.” Leigh’s voice sounds gentle. “Everyone in this school is just a teenager, and I know for a fact the majority of them are terrible at acting, so I doubt they'd be anything less then impressed.” She snickers as the memory comes into mind. “You know, our class play was a total disaster last year. We took so long to get it right, and even then some still forgot their lines on opening night!”

“I have the lines to read off,” Kyler explains, though he smiles slightly at the thought of his brother flailing around aimlessly, or screaming at his classmates. Of course he doesn't know, Keith would never tell him something so stupidly embarrassing like that.

“I mean, but still. Aspen said you're absolutely terrible but... I don't know, it sounds fine, actually. At least you aren't completely monotone, which is good in my book.”

Kyler sighs and looks at the ant crawling up the side of his gun. He wonders idly what the hell it thinks it's doing. He certainly doesn't have a cheeseburger stuffed in that metal. “I don't know… all those eyes will be on me. Any chance I could sneak by unnoticed? I'm afraid that people will… judge… me.” He buries his head in his knees. “I don't know, I don't know! It's crazy, I'm not even the one who makes this stuff!”

“What would you call this?” Leigh murmurs, more to herself than Kyler. “Stage fright? No, that's not it...” Her fingers tap out an agitated rhythm on the ground.

“All artists are hypercritical of themselves. Maybe because they're insecure little shits like you, asshole.”

Senior and junior jump in shock, and Kyler knocks his foot against his heavy gun by accident in his haste to face Aspen. He hisses, massaging the sore area. What the hell, why was he a ninja? Maybe they were staring at the shooting range so hard they didn't notice his footsteps.

“You weren't waiting for me at your class today, so I knew you'd be somewhere fucking off.” Aspen raises his eyebrow. “Don't worry, your fucking class is annoying as fuck and just kept congratulating me, the one who actually _created_ the bullshit, so if anything they'll just think you're an annoying-ass helpful friend.”

“W-what?” Kyler splutters as Leigh chuckles in amusement. “Didn't I sit down and help you with the basic premise?” He glowers at him. Ungrateful smugass bastard.

Aspen allows himself a smirk. “Yes, but they don't know that, do they? Cheer up, dumbass, people like that shit. They'll eat you up.” Just for good measure, he kicks Kyler. Softly.

Kyler whines as he notices Leigh is actually smiling, the absolute traitor. He shoots her a pleading look. “Could be said in a more sensitive way, but I agree,” she says, laughing as Kyler treats her arm as a punching bag. He pouts, though admittedly Aspen’s words have helped him, put him at ease. He inhales and exhales slowly, and he's relieved his nausea is completely gone now.

“You know, somehow I doubt _you're_ hypercritical of yourself, Aspen,” Leigh says with a suspicious tone, narrowing her eyes at him.

Aspen shrugs, taking a seat next to them. “I'm not a dumbass, so it's a given.”

Leigh furrows her brows. “People don't _choose_ to have low self esteem.”

“Yeah, sure, but they _can_ choose how it affects them,” Aspen says nonchalantly as he sends a text on his phone to someone, probably to the new additions to the animation team. Kyler laughs. It's nice seeing him act like a normal decent human being once in a while.

“I mean, it's hard to control for some people,” Leigh explains. She casts a side glance at Kyler, questioning. He nods affirmatively.

“Why is that?” Aspen still isn't looking at her, which is great, because he looks like he wants to snap his phone screen in half.

“Sometimes emotions overwhelm you and it becomes hard to think.” Leigh scoots closer to Aspen, grinning mischievously. “Hey, what do you have in there?”

“It's called privacy, you fucking bitch,” Aspen says flatly, though he makes no effort to move away. “Anyway, sounds awful. Can't relate.” He nods to Kyler in acknowledgment. “Good job, I suppose.”

“Thanks,” Kyler says sarcastically.

“Hate you too, but not as much as these dumb motherfuckers.” In times like this, Kyler wishes Aspen would have _some_ sort of facial expression. He's learned to tell whatever motives Aspen might have by the intensity and focus in his eyes, but his actual face is so stoic it just comes off as _creepy_.

“What did they do?” Leigh asks innocently.

Aspen rolls his eyes. “First of all, exist. Second of all, start a conversation with me. Third of all, can you believe they made some ‘new additions’ to the script before asking first?”

“Hey, mate, gimme. I wanna see.” Leigh swipes his phone and Kyler braces himself for the impact. Except Aspen doesn't do anything and just watches her and Kyler is honestly feeling personally attacked right now.

“Why, man?” Kyler is glaring and pouting at the same time, which he is aware is incredibly childish of him but whatever, Asskun’s supposed to be his best friend! 

“You don't fuck with Aussies, _man_ ,” Aspen says drily.

“I mean I'll admit it's pretty rude of them, but looks alright to me!” Leigh says as she scrolls through the document. She doesn't acknowledge what Aspen said, so Kyler finds himself wondering if she's just _that_ polite or she's bad at multitasking.

Kyler joins her, taking her right side. “Yeah, honestly, I think it's a lot more coherent now. There's a nice innocence added to my character I like. No offense, but the way you wrote me just made me seem like someone with no access to the internet, or even basic common sense.”

Aspen blinks. “What the fuck are you shitheads talking about? I don't give a fuck about those, they sure as hell ain't getting paid anyway. I just can't believe they replaced all the swearing with child-friendly equivalents,” Aspen says darkly.

Kyler and Leigh can't help staring at each other incredulously. “This… is real life, right?” Leigh asks cautiously.

“...you learn to get used to it.” Kyler smiles apologetically.


	3. Chapter 3

Leigh knows, of course, that secrecy is paramount to those in Aspen’s situation.

So when she meets her junior washing his hands at the sink, she looks around quickly before asking, “You’re using the girl’s bathroom?”

Aspen’s gaze is only slightly more incredulous than usual. Wordlessly, he gestures to his uniform, the blue blouse and white knee-length skirt that’s identical to the uniform Leigh wears.

“Oh.” Leigh chuckles. “Right.”

The brunet returns to scrubbing his hands in the sink. She watches Aspen go through the seven steps of handwashing meticulously, pace languid. Leigh finishes her own quick washing and hangs back, thinking that she wants to say something, but at the same time not really knowing how to break the silence.

Finally she settles on looking around, then down at herself, before asking, “How do you know if you're a boy?”

Aspen glances behind her - _him_ \- in the middle of rearranging his waist-length ponytail. “I simply do not feel like a girl,” he states monotonously, quietly. “I simply do not wish others to make the same mistake my surgeon did upon delivery.”

“Right, right. Well, I, uh…” _Am I making her uncomfortable? It really doesn't show…_

“Why?” Aspen finally steps away from the sink to regard Leigh with sharp eyes. “Is this something to do with your church stuff yesterday? That… what again? White Street Presidential?”

“Presbyterian.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Aspen closes in and fixes her with a raised eyebrow. “Did they tell you something funny?”

Leigh raises her hands. “Don't worry, mate, it's nothing like that. I was just thinking...” The redhead looks down again, bunching her skirt in her fists. “Like, I’m totally useless at being a girl.”

Aspen has her by the arm as soon as they detect incoming footsteps. They scuttle away like crabs, soon finding one of the a secluded benches littered around school to talk. The benches blend right in with the school’s brown walls. Leigh finds herself sitting across from her neighbour’s best friend, a sudden interest in his gaze.

“What makes you say that?” Aspen begins, hands clasped over his mouth like he’s a principal or something.

Leigh gulps. “I dunno, I feel like… like I’ll never be pretty, and… and they’ve always said I’m rough, just…” Leigh trails off, realising how stupid and potentially offensive this is to her junior. “Like I’m a man,” she finishes lamely.

Aspen surprises her when Leigh receives a look that isn't boredom, that isn't irritation, but is _understanding_. “It's alright to not be pretty, you know,” he says. “Doesn't mean you’re like me.”

 _Yes, but you’re…_ “I…” Leigh frowns a little, thinking. She makes a thoughtful noise as she taps her chin a little. “Don't you wish we could swap bodies?” she suddenly blurts out.

Aspen’s response is to trail his eyes over her form, judge the size of her chest, and finally compare all of it to himself. “I like brown more than ginger,” he says smoothly, though Leigh knows the implications of what Aspen hadn't said to be _I’m happier with a smaller cup size._

“What’s this all of a sudden? Is there anything about me you’d like to have?” Aspen asks. He cocks his head to the side, voice pitched higher to sound more genuine. Leigh knows him enough by now that he’s almost certainly manually applying it. Friendliness doesn't seem to come on instinct. Everything Aspen does daily is so fabricated. Artificial. Or so he claims - yet, he still bothers to do it anyway. 

Is it for her convenience? Aspen would like to have her believe it’s because he wants to manipulate others for his own ends. Still, Leigh believes that Aspen cares, even if only a little. No one’s born evil, after all. Leigh refuses to believe he’s beyond help.

“Nothing. Just a thought,” Leigh says finally, because she’s pretty sure that Aspen wouldn't like hearing about how prettily _feminine_ he is.

Aspen studies her for a while, making the redhead fidget. _Did I say something wrong?_ she worries to herself, before her junior says, “You aren't really bad on the eyes, Leigh. I’d recommend reconsidering what ‘pretty’ means to you.” With a flick of his hair, Aspen walks away.

Leigh watches him go. She feels like something’s been pulled out of her. A gasp, maybe?


	4. Chapter 4

Kyler realises he forgot to endorse the super great awesome lovely crew working on the team to Aspen when he cautiously walks up to his classroom. The thought hits him like a bolt of lightning and he stands there, frozen. _Ah, well, I'll ask him after school,_ Kyler thinks, shaking it off as he steels himself.

Kyler takes a death breath, furrowing his brows and straightening his school uniform. He pulls his bag straps closer to his body as he steps past the open door to the classroom.

It seems the students have randomly assigned themselves to the tables, solely based on their social circles. The teacher would fix that after class started, that's for sure. For now, Kyler tries to slink by everyone even though he knows how much his dark skin stands out against the white walls. He keeps to the corners, hoping everyone is too wrapped up in conversations to realise.

Kyler spots one of the few empty tables and sits down as silently as he can. It's at the right back corner of the classroom, which means Kyler only has about one person he needs to talk to: whoever sits next to him. He glances over at the student and realises it's Tina Simmons, a brunette that he's not really familiar with but doesn't mind. He tries not to catch her gaze as he sets his bag down at his new desk, attempting to do it as stealthily as possible.

With only five minutes left till first period, Kyler decides to relax and calm his nerves. He whips out his phone and places it on the square, dark blue desk to make it seem like he isn't some complete weirdo who stares at nothingness, at least from afar. _Come on, Kyler, you're so dumb,_ he scolds himself, closing his eyes. _No one said anything, did they? All that worrying was for nothing, you'll be fine this year._

“Oh, nice to see you again, Kyler,” chirps as high-pitched voice, and he opens his eyes to find Tina and her friends - Alice, Allison, and Zoey, Kyler thinks - smiling and nodding at him. “Hey, I really like the latest episode of More, Without Lore. It's so cute! Right, guys?” As one, they all nod. Kyler smiles and tries not to show his creeped-out-ness on his face.

“Are you taking suggestions?” Zoey - Kyler thinks - asks, leaning over Tina’s desk to look him in the eye.

Kyler gulps, fidgeting in his seat, staring at the floor, flushing slightly. “I don't actually do anything!” Kyler says hurriedly, smiling apologetically. “You'll have to talk to Aspen in class 2-07, know… _her_?”

“Is she actually like that in real life?” Zoey asks, who seems to actually be considering the idea. Kyler wants to tell the girls not to bother but he knows that damn asshole will kill him for ruining his public reputation.

_He’s a lot worse in real life._ “No, I'm sure she'd be happy to hear it,” Kyler says, his stomach twisting into knots at the lie. Nonetheless, Kyler can't help but grin internally at the outraged look he knows Aspen will sport later on. “She's the only scriptwriter, so I think she'd appreciate any help.” _Just don't replace the swearing or he'll flip._

The girls nod thoughtfully. “I see, thanks, Kyler,” Zoey says, smiling. “All of you guys are doing great!”

Kyler smiles, his heart fluttering excitedly, thanking the group for their well wishes. Though, as they return to chattering among each other, Kyler finds himself half amused and half worried for the other parties.

He knows news spread like wildfire, so he sure hopes Aspen is ready.

No, scratch that, he's more amused about Aspen’s potential reaction…

.

“Hey, Leigh?” Keith asks as the redhead slips into the seat next to him. She's positive they'll be split up soon, so she'll take as much time with her friend as she can get.

“Yes?” Leigh asks, rummaging through her bag and piling all of her holiday homework on her cracked desk with a flourish.

“Were you with my brother today?” Keith asks, a hint of amusement in his voice. His dark eyes sparkle with mischief. “I saw some students hounding him today. How's he holding up?” Keith’s voice grows concerned.

“He freaked out for a bit, but he's fine now,” Leigh says from memory, flicking her red hair over her shoulder. “How about you, actually? Anyone say anything to you?” Leigh takes the precious few minutes before class starts to rearrange her highlighters in a more aesthetically pleasing manner.

The black-haired male laughs. “Probably not as much recognition as him, but Nishan told me he thought I was a really cute character. It’s great!”

Leigh smiles and nods. “Cool, let's work hard this year too, mate.”

“Yep! To… not failing exams!” Keith raises his clenched fist, and laughing, Leigh bumps it with her own.


	5. Chapter 5

“Aasssskunnn, I'm going to dieeee!”

“They just love you,” Aspen replies monotonously, though Kyler can detect the hint of amusement in his voice.

“Yesssss!” Kyler cries, pulling at the short black strands of his hair, moaning dramatically. “You should have _seen_ them!”

“I _did_ see them,” Aspen says in a pointed tone. “Came flooding over to my desk during recess, blabbering about dumbass additions and whatnot. What did you have to do with this, I wonder?” Aspen glares at the dark-skinned boy, who smiles sheepishly.

“H-hey, what are you implying?” Kyler glances upwards at the arch of the school gates. Anywhere but into the other boy’s steely blue eyes.

“I am not _implying_ anything, I am _accusing_ you of something.”

Kyler grins widely. “Okay, but were they at least _good_ suggestions?” The orange sun casts long shadows to their left, and Kyler stifles a yawn. It's just his first day back at school and it already feels so demanding.

“Did I do my holiday homework?” Aspen deadpans.

“...no?” Kyler glares at him suspiciously. Could Aspen also read minds?

“I'm glad we can both confirm your intelligence is roughly equal to that of a small child.” Evidently not, or he would have heard the long string of ‘nope nope nope’ cross Kyler’s mind.

“...I want to tell you to do shit, but who gives a fuck?” Kyler groans.

“I'm exhilarated we can both finally see eye to eye on this.”

“For god’s sake, how are your grades?”

Aspen gives him a cheeky wink, giving him a thumbs-up at the same time. On his thumb is written ‘ >50’ in highly stylised font. Kyler glowers at him. Damn bastard.

“Yeah, so, anyway, we split here. See you tomorrow, motherfucker.” Aspen waves at Kyler before lazily strolling over to the bus-stop. For goodness sake, his bus is _right there_ and Kyler just wants to scream at Aspen to hurry up, but he knows it'll fall on deaf ears. Shaking his head and sighing, Kyler leaves. Then he's stopped right in his tracks as he realises he forgot _again_.

_Why am I so forgetful? Do I not actually care about them?_ Kyler pulls his bag closer to him and kicks at a pebble along the street. _Am I just being kind because it's what's expected?_ He stops in his tracks, shaking his head. _No, no, I wanted to help in the first place, so that's what matters most._ As if to prove it to himself, Kyler sends his friend a quick text.

**Kyler:** Hey, by the way, don't you think we should give the team some time to shine?

Aspen replies quickly, of course he does. He's always bored beyond belief on the ride home… but then again, he's _always_ bored.

**Asskun:** How do uwu mean? Sounds like extra effort. Fuck it

Kyler rolls his eyes. Of course. 

**Kyler:** Maybe you could put them as background characters lol?  
**Asskun:** I'll make them all draw it themselves uwu but sure is that enough for uwu  
**Kyler:** ...sure?  
**Asskun:** lmao I can fucking see you rolling your eyes  
**Asskun:** it's not THAT bad I'll just say it's to introduce new variance for interest or some shit :3  
**Kyler:** ok?????  
**Asskun:** ok real talk why the fuck are you asking me this in the first place

Kyler flinches as his forehead connects with his front door. Nursing that sore spot and growling under his breath, he pushes the door open with a loud creak. Not for the first time, he wishes he and his family shared the same schedule so he'd have something more… welcoming to return home to. He sighs, locking the door and switching the lights on, filtering his home in its warm yellow light.

**Kyler:** I feel like they deserve some kind of reward…

Kyler’s heart races, and he gulps down the impending nausea again, choosing to head upstairs deposit his bag with a flourish. _It's… a little silly, is it not?_ Kyler thinks in embarrassment.

**Asskun:** Yknow Kyler I get the feeling  
**Asskun:** what they want isn't a reward  
**Asskun:** it's personal satisfaction or some kind of bullshit, who knows they're all dumb af  
**Asskun:** but anyway I'll look into it for you hope uwu r happ

_I knew it._ Still, Kyler’s lips lift at the thought he _could_ potentially be making someone's day. God, he was so dumb, but Kyler figures he can live with it.

 **Kyler:** Thanks :)


	6. Chapter 6

Late at night, against her better judgement, Leigh finds herself stretched out over her bed, in floral print pyjamas and laying on top of her favourite plush pillow. Her room is usually neat, but this time papers and stationary find themselves scattered all over her floor and desk as she types on the keyboard, laptop laid in front of her. One bunny slipper falls off and Leigh wants to make a move to grab it, but, nah.

When she's bored, she heads online to check on their little passion project. She taps backspace, then enter, tidying up the description boxes and eye-catching title of their latest development video-slash-teaser.

More, Without Lore is… therapeutic, honestly. Leigh feels almost a sense of calm pushing all these digital buttons and making sure its presentation is the most up-to-date and impressive ever! She might be getting a little ahead of herself, but for now all she really wants to do is constantly refresh the page to check for the latest like-dislike ratio and for new comments. It's okay, she'll go back to her studies in a while.

Another refresh on episode one. Leigh pouts. One more dislike. She stubbornly ignores the slight twinge in her gut. Reception definitely hasn't been all positive, but that's all part and parcel of the internet, right? 

Doesn't mean she can't feel upset, though, she reasons.

Leigh rolls over and picks up her phone, staring at the lucky charm dangling from it. The band is yellow, and the charm is in the shape of a small heart. Hand hovering over the keyboard, she finally works up the courage to send a text to her best friend.

**Gingergirl:** Hey Keef  
**Gingergirl:** Do you think im thin skinned?

She doesn't expect much. She knows the black-haired boy is probably all worn out from school, probably tucked in bed. Leigh smiles and wonders what Kyler must be doing as well. She remembers how energetically he gushed about his little brothers to her in class. 

“Kyler, he's so smart and so cute,” he had said to her last year, smiling proudly. “Nick, he's a good kid! They're both good kids. You should come over and meet him sometime, and then you and Kyler can hang out.”

“Not without you, I hope?” Leigh had questioned. She had meant it as a joke, but Keith had blinked in surprise, his eyes wide and lips slightly parted. 

“I… I -”

“Of course not!”

She presses a hand to her chest, feeling that same oddly... touched feeling again. Leigh wonders if its a tingle travelling through her, or the vibration of her phone signalling texts on the way. Keith is online. She stifles laughs at Keith’s witty responses to her prior messages - something about the latest dumb movie on the big screen - and then redirects her attention to the more pressing matter at hand.

**Meow69:** What makes you say that?

Leigh quickly takes some screenshots of the recent comments their videos have gotten and sends them to Keith, refusing to dwell on them for too long.

**Gingergirl:** Look  
**Gingergirl:** There are these  
**Gingergirl:** But theyre not even toward me, actually  
**Gingergirl:** Nevermind it's kind of dumb isnt it?

Leigh sighs and flops back-first onto her bed, closing her phone. She shuts her eyes briefly, just focusing on the soothing darkness for a little while. She's a little tired and maybe a little frustrated. 

She'll pray before going to sleep, maybe. She hasn't done in it a while, and she thinks she needs the comfort. Oh no, now she feels a little bad as well.

Her screen lights up again.

**Meow69:** holy moly. Aw geez, im sorry my dude, this sounds like wt sucks  
**Meow69:** it  
**Meow69:** but yeah, I totally get tou. You guys all worked really hard on mwl i think its totally fine for you to feel annoyed  
**Meow69:** Hell i feel it secondhand if i come across stuff like this onlin

Leigh takes a moment to absorb his words, and then she remembers that they’re actually next door to each other, probably literally next to each other, and feels a hint of excitement. She wonders what the boy looks like, staring at his phone all warm and toasty in bed. The mental image is adorable. (They visit each other much more often now - it's rather unfortunate their schedules don't align, but Leigh still rather likes Keith’s company.)

**Gingergirl:** Thank you :) you make me feel better haha  
**Meow69:** :) thats good, dont feel bad for FEELING you kmow.  
**Meow69:** Kyler is pretty pissed too as far as i can tell

_Wait._

**Gingergirl:** Oh, um, you told Kyler?  
**Meow69:** sorry did you not wan me too??  
**Gingergirl:** um im okay but uh  
**Gingergirl:** Let's say… Aspen isn't going to be too keen.

As if right on cue, notifications appear again. 

**Kyler:** Senpai senpai senpai  
**Kyler:** Keith showed me the thingies and  
**Kyler:** Its so sad, thats so mean, whyyyyyyy

Leigh feels a shudder run up her spine. She allows herself the classic ‘uh-oh’ smile and casually places her phone in the nightstand drawer; not before saying goodnight to Keith and switching her phone to silent.

_Oops._

.

Aspen is just about to go for Round 836179 of the Grand Slacking Off Event when to his surprise, someone calls him in the middle of his idle activities. Glaring at his phone, he realises he was too quick to tap and the call is now connected. Sighing, he answers, “Hello?”

“Aaaaasssssskkuuuuunnn!” Is the high-pitched whine. Aspen rolls his eyes. Kyler sounds absolutely hysterical. He also doesn't have time for this.

“What the fuck? Spit it out. You ruined my gaming session.”

“Ah, I-I’m sorry,” Kyler says sheepishly. “It's… just… u-uh, nothing, I'll let you go back to your game!”

“Kyler, I can assure you that you wouldn't call me without a reason. So spit. It. Out.”

“I… uh… o-okay…” Aspen can hear Kyler audibly inhaling. “I… uh… did you look at the comments on some of our videos?” His voice wobbles slightly.

“No, why?” Kyler genuinely sounds worried, and so Aspen fishes out his handy tablet with his free hand.

“They… uh… the comments…” Kyler’s voice grows quieter and quieter with every syllable. “Um… some are really mean…”

“Oh? I'm looking at it now.” Aspen scrolls through the comment section, and to his utter disinterest, lo and behold, there’s bullshit in it. What a surprise.

_This is the shittiest art I've ever seen, wtf are those things?_ Aspen reads. _Lmao had a better framerate on a fucking gameboy. This shit sucks._ To Kyler, he says, “Yeah, what about them?”

“They… they're!” Kyler sounds incredulous, and Aspen can hear a soft stomp in the background. Wow. “Dude, I know you're unfeeling and shit but do you not give a crap at all?”

“Kyler.” Aspen tries not to sound too patronising, but he really wants to whack his friend upside the head right now. “This is the _internet_. Tell me, what did you expect when we all decided to submit our work online?”

“I mean, none of this is constructive!” Kyler actually sounds angry for once. Aspen would be afraid if he could be. 

“Kyler, I don't understand. These comments aren't even targeted at you.”

“They're insulting your art! Like, I get it, it's fine if they don't like it, but all of you put so much work into this!”

Aspen stares down at the tablet in his lap, unseeing. A strange, foreign sensation is bubbling in his chest, but he pushes it away. “I'm grateful for your thoughtfulness, Kyler,” he tries to say as slowly as he can. “See, this is the internet, so people are going to say what they please and you can't do a damn thing about it. Just ignore it, alright?”

Aspen can hear his friend take deep breaths in and out. “Yeah, okay, you're right,” Kyler whispers. “Yeah, I… I’m overreacting. So… what games are you playing, huh?” he asks, a little shakily.

Aspen lets out a ‘hmm’, replying, “Well, there's this dumbass game called Cookie Clicker. You click cookies and you bake cookies, that's literally it.”

“Cool, can I play it?”

“Download it on your own fucking device, shitlord.”

As they chat, leaving the matter behind, Aspen reflects on himself a little after Kyler hangs up to try out the clicker game on his phone.

Honestly, he's really lucky to have someone like Kyler trailing after his sorry ass. He feels grateful, even. One day, he'll make it up to the black-haired boy, but there’s a different, more pressing problem in his opinion. Aspen sighs and stares out his bedroom window. _Kyler is too innocent. He's never going to survive out there._

Hell, he remembers when he told Kyler about how he tried to tell his mom about being a boy, only to be met with disdain. Aspen forces the unpleasant memory out of his mind. _Who’d do that kind of thing to their own child, indeed._

The brunet admires Kyler though. Somewhat. Maybe. For his ability to try. No, for his ability to _want_ to try. Aspen’s stopped a long time ago.

_Whatever. I'll study later._

In the meantime, though, Aspen allows himself a soft smile as he taps on the excited message he receives from Kyler.


	7. Chapter 7

“Give it to me now!”

Aspen’s voice is firm as he replies. “No.”

Hair falling from it's usual neatly woven patterns, her cheeks flushed red with anger, Aspen’s mother glares him down. _Let her try,_ he thinks, unflinching.

_They say only a fool doesn't fear, but whatever. I don't really have time for this right now._ Besides, if he played his cards right, she'd be too furious to remember what she came into his bedroom for in the first place.

“Your grades have plummeted ever since you started wasting your time on your project!” His mother paces agitatedly around his room. She turns back to regard Aspen with her sharp, hawk-like dark brown eyes every so often. He just stares back.

“It's always been the same,” he points out. “I meet the passing requirements. What's the problem?”

“ _So_?” she snaps. “Don't you see how low your grades are? Don't you know how hard I work for you everyday? You’re ungrateful and selfish! What have I done to deserve a daughter such as you?”

_Well, I suppose I must ask what_ I’ve _done, then._

Aspen keeps silent, but holds her gaze. _It'll die down soon,_ he reassures himself; then he'd no longer have to deal with the dumbass's incessant whining. At least, until he walked wrongly or something like that and had her fuming at him again.

It's a cycle, over and over again. Aspen once felt trapped by the weight of it all, suffocated by the intensity of her glare, but as he stares into his mother’s gaze, not truly listening, the old embers of rage and shame refuse to relight. Instead, they smoulder, festering in his heart. A haze had been allowed to gather, blotting out much else.

Aspen recalls when he used to be young, naive and foolish. He had used to cower before her and beg for her forgiveness after every single offence. His lips almost curl back into a sneer then. _Pathetic._ He'd never grovel to her like a dog ever again. After all, she was much more befitting of the title of 'bitch'.

Call it a blessing, call it a curse, but he'd finally started standing his ground against her. Maybe one day, he'd be rid of her influence. Until then, he'd dream. What a relief it was, to be truly free this way, to cast everything aside.

Well, it’d certainly be more of a relief if his mother would stop whining. But whatever, he didn't really care anymore. He’d deal with it as long as it lasted. Then he'd slip away like a snake slithering through grass.

Aspen looks up again, only to find that she's withdrawn yet again, staring outside his window, for dramatic effect, or something. “What have I done to deserve something like this? I've always been faithful to the Lord,” she says sadly.

_Gee, I didn't know that calling your kid awful things was part of the ten commandments._

She could have been saying something like “Lemon pops fizzle in your belly!” for all the difference it made, because Aspen just nods obediently, playing along. The more he agrees, the sooner she stops whining, and then he can go back to peacefully not-doing-something.

“What will my friends think of me?” She once again starts her relentless pace, worrying lines into the fuzz of the carpet. “They'll think I'm a failure of a mother!”

_Ah, of course._ Aspen smiles wryly. _You. That's really important right now._

His mother is in front of him instantly, swarming his vision. He leans back to get her foul stench (some random perfume) out of his nose. “Do you think this is _funny_? Do you think it's funny watching me _suffer_ because of you, you brat?”

“No.” Aspen makes no attempts to hide his amusement.

He braces himself for a slap that might soon follow; instead his mother glowers at him, then withdraws. “Shame on you!” she hisses. “Couldn't you give me some respect? Is that too hard for you? Go and reflect on yourself.” His mother sends him The Evil Eye and slams the door on her way out, making the doorframe rattle.

Aspen eyes his tablet out of the corner of his eye, remembering Kyler’s strange request.

_More, Without Lore, huh. This sure isn't just some shitty old random thing._ Though it perplexes him, people cared about this project. That was clear enough.

_I'll do it for you, Kyler,_ Aspen thinks resignedly as he sends out a few more texts.

That night, he gathers information from his loyal advisors.

.

“I'm sorry, Kyler. They think that what you're suggesting may end up with the whole show getting too big for its britches.”

“You say that cause you're lazy.” Kyler gives a nonchalant wave of his hand as he chows down on his sandwich. “Just be a good boy and do it, Ass. Jeez, I knew you were selfish, but -”

Pain shoots up his wrist. He struggles and manages to yank his hand away. Glaring at the brunet, he clutches his hand, hissing, “What the _fuck_?”

“And I suppose being selfish isn't asking for me to help just to satisfy your ego?” Aspen asks bluntly. His eyes are half-lidded, lazy, and Kyler needs to squash his sudden fury.

Kyler shakes his head. “What are you talking about, man?” His wrist aches. As bony and frail as Aspen looked, he sure knew how to _hurt_. He rubs it with his other hand, hoping to nurse life back into his horrifically injured body part.

“I get being kind and all Kyler, but there's no need to do it just to make yourself feel good. That's even more annoying.”

“You think I -” Kyler stops to think. His mind is a mess as he turns each and every one of his thoughts over like a stone. The anger departs to make way for utter confusion. “Doesn't everyone? Doing good feels good.”

Aspen’s eyebrow raises, but his face remains impassive. “Yes, but did you ever actually think about what those fuckers would want?”

“Of course!” Kyler insists on impulse, but his skin prickles. A few moments pass before he mumbles, “...maybe not.”

“Yeah. You don't have room to talk, Kyler.” A blink and Kyler finds Aspen’s phone in his face. It's open on a chat, so Kyler quickly scans through each of the texts in the group chat.

 **GigiFu:** Okay then myabe like at maximum 3 more  
**GigiFu:** i meq theres no way with all of us that we can expect the scripts to be reasomable and all the splitting and im sorry im rambling does this make sense?  
**Startire:** Nah, i vote no too  
**1269:** Maybe, but then who would we pick idk??  
**GigiFu:** We re all really boring arent we

“I'm just saying, Kyler.” The phone is whizzed out of his vision and Kyler finds himself trying to follow it. “Maybe use your brain for something other than math.”

Hot shame bubbles in his chest, and Kyler looks down, stung. Suddenly, he’s overwhelmed with the instinctive urge not to cry. At least not in front of the completely unsympathetic Aspen, who’s looking at him as if saying, _“Your move.”_

“What… what did they mean?” Kyler says, his voice quiet.

“What?”

“The… talk about three?”

“Oh.” Aspen drums his fingers along his thigh. “Maybe, just maybe, if we bother developing anyone in the show more, we'll keep it at three and see how it goes. Too much is bad, you know. You don't get any proper attention focused on them.”

“Ah.” Kyler nods. “I see.” And then they sit and stare at each other. Kyler shifts and kicks at the grass beneath his feet. “Are you mad at me?” he finally blurts out.

“Am I… mad.” Aspen says the sentence in an exceedingly drawn-out way. “I'm currently a little annoyed, if you'd be half-assed to care about that.”

“Wha - no!” Betrayal and hurt are the words that come to Kyler’s mind, but for what reason, he doesn't know why. “Aspen, I -”

“No. Don't,” Aspen says slowly. “No, you… no. You're not my mom.” 

_Is he talking to himself?_

“Aspen?” Kyler shuffles close to him and places one hand over his. Aspen doesn't pull away. Kyler takes his hand in his own. Aspen still doesn't pull away. “I promise I care about you,” Kyler says sincerely - and it's true. The sentiment comes to him as easily as breathing.

“That makes one of us, I guess.”

Kyler blinks. “What?”

“No, I meant one of you guys. Like between you and my mom,” Aspen amends, his dark eyes glittering.

“Aw. I see. It's okay. Anything you want to talk about?” Kyler looks Aspen over and takes in how hunched and small he looks. Something grips his heart.

“Sure. I'm sorry.” Aspen injects a rare note of sincerity in his voice. “You’re actually a pretty good guy, Kyler. You aren't her. Not by a long shot.”

“Of course not.”

“I guess everyone makes mistakes.”

Kyler resists the urge to growl at Aspen and demand just _what_ he means by that statement. _You shouldn't push him,_ Kyler reasons with himself. _Let him come to terms with his own suckiness._

Or maybe, Aspen already embraces it.

“I'm sorry I assumed.” Aspen cuts into his thoughts once again. Looking at Kyler’s confused expression, he explains, “Just because you didn't have the foresight doesn't mean you were intentionally being malicious. I apologise.”

Seeing Aspen like this, actually remorseful for once, is so alien that Kyler nearly falls off their bench and hits his head on the back. At the same time, a refreshing wave sweeps through him. Kyler feels like he's earned something great, somehow.

“It's alright, man.” Kyler pets his shoulder comfortingly. Aspen even leans into it a little, sending a surprising thrill through his body. Pressed up against him like this, he can't help noting how slender the other boy is. “I promise I’ll be a good friend and everything! You can always come to me for stuff, okay?”

“What are you telling me this for?” Aspen asks pointedly. “Actions speak louder than words, after all. I believe you've met your helpfulness quota.”

“I mean, if you think so…”

“I do. So I'm telling you, you'll be great in the future.”

“Right. That’s high praise from you, Asskun.” They remain next to each other until the bell rings and Kyler sighs and turns to go, strangely reluctant. He waves goodbye to Aspen, his steps light and heart soaring, so much that he misses Aspen’s mutter.

“...sometimes, I wonder why you bother with me.”

.

**Kyler:** Hey?  
**Asskun:** wow what are you even doing its late you stupid fuck go to sleep or youll be shit in the morning  
**Kyler:** I cant sleep :((

Aspen clicks his tongue, burrowing deeper into the sheets. But Kyler is rarely awake at this time, so maybe something really is going on. Besides, it's not like his own sleep schedule fares any better.

**Asskun:** well whats the provlem here  
**Kyler:** I  
**Kyler:** Just started thinking about needing to deal with people tmr and im lying awake aa

Well. Aspen supposes if one has to deal with idiots, one _would_ get sick and tired of them.

**Asskun:** ah well just keep in mind that that theyre all dumbasses and itll be fine and you get to keep your brain  
**Kyler:** what use is my brain when i cant talk to people aaakj

_Oh, wait._

 **Kyler:** like like i only talk to you cause weve been friends for ages and also senpai cause club but like to my classmates like like like everything changed now i feel like i have to live up to my rep and shit and it was so much easier when i was just a meme and I DONT REALLY KNOW

_Oops._ Aspen raises an eyebrow. The whiteness of the large screen in the dark is glaring, Kyler’s words even more so. 

Aspen isn't really sure what to do. He can't relate, after all. His classmates are complete dumbasses, but he’s never had any particular difficulty in dealing with them. For the most part he left them alone, and he was left alone, and so Aspen finds it important to point this extremely obvious advice out to Kyler via text.

**Kyler:** but like i… i like them, i dont know, but im scared

Aspen’s other eyebrow raises. _Well. This certainly complicates matters._

**Asskun:** well frankly Kyler i havent the faintest clue what to do considering i hate every single last one of those fuckers  
**Asskun:** but here are some articles i found

Aspen spams Kyler’s phone with some advice from articles, advice that he probably should have been able to give out if he were any other, but he's far too drained to even care about stuff like that at all. He doesn't think that he needs them, anyway. He has Kyler, right? That's enough to last him for a lifetime. 

Aspen doesn't think about what could happen in the next decades, allows himself to feel like a child again just for this short period of time. He unwraps himself from the blanket, looks up at the dark ceiling and reminds himself that no one has to know.

_Maybe Kyler should find better company._ The blanket is thrown over Aspen once again, engulfing him in the darkness. His screen lights up again. It's Kyler thanking him and wishing him a good night. One problem: Aspen’s wide awake now.

Is it his fault if he can't feel? Aspen stretches out, feels the fabric under his touch. Soft and fluffy, but it doesn't feel inviting.

Aspen hasn't the faintest clue why Kyler bothers with people - it baffles him, to an extent. He understands befriending others for other stuff, even something as basic as information, but as far as he's aware most people were just idle talk, full of themselves. Such people couldn't bring Kyler anything useful, right?

Aspen swallows. His throat feels dry, but instead of getting up to step into the kitchen he simply rolls over so he's on his stomach. Buries his head under the pillow. Considering, calculating.

Everyday he smiles politely and makes conversations. Starts them occasionally. He won't allow the bar to fall too low over time. Aspen has gleaned their hobbies, interests, thoughts; friends, enemies, crushes. Sometimes. A longing look, a glare swapped. He's aware of it all.

_Nervous? Why would Kyler need to be?_ Aspen throws his pillow up into the air, trying to see if it can hit the ceiling. It barely reaches the fan and just crashes down below Aspen’s bed, onto the wooden flooring. Aspen ignores it.

_It’s a game. It's all a damn game. That's all. Pick the right options, make the connections, it all pays off in the end._ Aspen rolls over onto his right side this time. His hair pulls and stretches. He pretends he can't feel it. _It’s a game I’ve practiced a bunch and got no rewards for. It's boring, but it's got me invested. Guess that's why I keep coming back. Can't quit now, I'm so far ahead it'd be a damn waste._

His phone flashes again, and Aspen gets up, narrowing his eyes against the harsh glare of white.

**Kyler:** You shojldnt stay up too late either, go to sleep you fool  
**Kyler:** and thank you for helping me :3

Aspen’s hand hovers over his keyboard. He blinks once, twice.

**Asskun:** Night.


	8. Chapter 8

“Oh, so like, this time, we can just make us all go to a shop mall place and do stuff there like for five minutes. That’s a cute youth-y thing to do, right?”

“What? No, no, no, but that's too basic!”

“It's not as basic as your basic amusement park stuff!”

“It's… such a stock plot…”

“All of them are! That's the point of this whole thing!”

Girl 1, Girl 2, and Boy 1 all look towards Aspen with passion flashing in their eyes. He’s pretty sure they all have names, but that’s beside the point. “Hey, can you decide? What do you think? Wouldn't it be cool?” they all chatter.

Aspen giggles, though the very gesture fills him with revulsion. Twirling his hair to give the illusion of thought, he replies, “W-well, I mean, they all seem really similar. So, why don't you combine it?”

“That's great!”

 _Tee hee fucking hee. Idiots. How do they get up in the morning?_ Aspen walks back to where his dark-skinned friend is lounging about on the floor, away from every other annoying fuck in the computer lab. He nods at Kyler, settling beside the black-haired boy behind the office chairs in the room.

“Wipe that scowl off your face, Asskun.”

Aspen just retargets his glare at Kyler. He whips his phone out to send a quick text to his friend, because he isn't worth words.

 **Asskun:** I just don't understand how you can remain so smiley even in the face of immense stupidity uwu

Kyler checks his text. His grin grows even more amused. “I like hearing us talk about stuff like this,” Kyler says. “It's cool, you know? How creative you guys are.”

Aspen rolls his eyes. “Save your compliments for someone who’d actually bother.”

Kyler bites his lip. He gets on his knees, resting his arms on the smooth gray tables, peeking out at the rest of the students between monitors and beepy-boopy devices. “I, I dunno, you guys are so creative and stuff. You're leagues above me, all of you. Think they'll even bother with me?” he whispers as he settles back down.

Aspen blinks. “I mean, honestly, if you didn't talk to anyone but me and Leigh, some might just think you're proud. You're lucky for now. Not enough time has passed for them to label you as such. You're simply foreign to them now, but if you want to make some friends, better do it quick.” A conspiratorial wink. 

Kyler gulps, his eyes flitting back and forth nervously. “I… I dunno, I’m not sure what to say.”

Aspen blinks. This is the first time his meticulous calculations have failed him so far, at least to his knowledge. “Honestly, what’s happened to you, Kyler? All this time you’ve been nothing but confident in yourself.” 

To be truthful, Aspen hadn't predicted this at all. Kyler had always seemed so simple to him, straightforward and easy. When in doubt, he could always rely on Kyler to be… Kyler. Except he wasn't really the Kyler he knew right about now. Was he?

“I don't know,” Kyler says quietly. “I just… after everything, I’ve been scared for some reason.”

“After everything?”

“Yeah. I mean,” Kyler shakes his head vigorously, “I have fans now, somehow. I don't know everyone in the school, but some of them come to me and ask ke questions, and talk a lot about me, and… suddenly, I feel like everyone’s looking at me. I don't want to like, accidentally piss anyone off.”

“Ah.” Aspen pats Kyler’s shoulder. “It was the thing about pride I said.”

“I… maybe. I guess I don't know how they’d think of me anymore. I feel so _watched_ all the time.”

Aspen wants to say, _Just be your annoyingly perky self again, this is getting stupid as fuck,_ but he doesn't. Instead, he nods in understanding. “If you just be your usual self,” Aspen says, picking his choice of words carefully, “You won't have anything to worry about. Didn't your class love you last year?”

“I… I think they still kinda do, but in a different way now.” A smile plays along Kyler’s lips. “Like, I used to be just a dumbass kid, but now, people are asking me for autographs and stuff. It’s super strange. I’m not used to it.”

Aspen blinked. This simply didn't compute with what he already knew about his friend; or rather, what he had thought he knew. This simple little fact shouldn't have made his eye twitch in irritation. Objectively, this wasn't Kyler’s fault. Nothing was Kyler’s fault, in fact. 

It was clear that Aspen had found his fault, at least. It was fine. He’d return back to his drawing board and upload this data. He could tackle this newfound wariness on his friend’s part. Statistics, after all, required updating every once in a while to remain as accurate as possible.

“But Kyler, you love talking to others, don't you?” Aspen asks in a disarming fashion. 

Kyler hugs his knees to his chest, resting his forehead on his knees. Tufts of black hair obscure his face from Aspen’s vision. “I mean, like, it's one thing when they see me as an equal, but when they… look up to me for whatever reason? It’s weird. I don't really like it, to be honest. I want to just be friends. I’m not autograph worthy.”

 _That’s it,_ Aspen decides, because he’s always prided himself on his precision in accessing others, and he won't allow himself to make another mistake. 

“Well, whatever it is, you usually do it well, Kyler. I wouldn't worry if I were you.”

Hopeful brown eyes gaze up at Aspen. “You really think so?”

“Have I ever said anything I don't mean?”

“Well, no -”

Aspen shoves Kyler in the direction of the other students, all buzzing about and wrapped up in their own meetings. “Give it a try, Kyler,” he urges. “You’ve done it plenty of times before. This isn't any different. If you manage to screw this up, you needn't worry about them, cause _I’ll_ be kicking your sorry ass.”

Kyler rolls his eyes good-naturedly. “Well, I don't call you Asskun for nothing. See ya.” Aspen feels Kyler’s warm, soft hand on his arm briefly before the other boy is gone. The brunet watches him hesitate as he approaches Leigh grouped with a bunch of her classmates, waving awkwardly and settling down after his ‘senpai’ very gladly invites him in.

Aspen knows Kyler can't see it, but he gives a nod of satisfaction. Good. Things are back to the way they should be. Even if he doesn't understand it, he recognises that for ordinary dumbasses such as Kyler, fostering friendly social interaction is an absolute must.

What about him then? Was he missing out? Aspen looks away. Of course not.


End file.
